The Hut
by Of Pawns and Kings
Summary: During the time Katara doesn't know weither to trust Zuko or not after he has joined them. Zuko/Katara story.
1. The Hut

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar.

**A/n:** This is my first Zutara fanfic, hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter One: The Hut**

A few nights ago Zuko joined Aang, Sokka, and Katara on their quest to defeat the fire nation. Aang and Sokka had finally trusted him, but Katara was still trying to decide where his allegiance lied. Zuko kept glancing over at Katara, who continued to look angry.

The sun had set about two hours ago, Sokka was already asleep, mouth wide open and drooling over Appa's saddle, and Aang was up front steering Appa, trying to find a safe place for them to land and stay for the night. Zuko turned to Katara,

"I'm not as bad as you think." Katara looked at him-straight into his golden eyes,

"And what makes you think that?" Zuko frowned,

"You'll just have to trust me on that-" Katara rolled her eyes,

"If there is not logical truth to why I should trust you then why in the world should I?" Katara whispered fiercely.

"Because you and I are not very different." he answered quickly; Katara raised her eye brow, "The fire nation took both of our mother's from us." Katara turned back, looking at him.

"They-They did?" Katara said automatically feeling saddened towards Zuko. Zuko nodded,

"Yeah I was pretty young when they took her away." Zuko confessed.

"Me too-it feels like so long ago-I miss her a lot." Katara said softly, tears watering in her eyes. Zuko put a comforting hand on her shoulder, suddenly Katara felt a pleasurable shock coming from her stomach, "Um, thanks." she said, feeling slightly awkward.

"Zuko, Katara, Sokka, I found somewhere I think we can stay." Aang said from the front. Suddenly, Appa dived down, causing it's passengers to fly backwards. Katara was slammed backwards into Zuko's lap.

"Sorry guys-forgot to warn you." Aang laughed not turning his back to look at his upset passengers. Katara blushed when she realized she was straggling over Zuko's lap.

"Sorry." Katara apologized sliding off of him; Zuko nodded looking at Katara with a small smile on his face.

Sokka had been woken abruptly and was now sitting next to Aang poking Appa with his boomerang. Katara faced the front with her back on Zuko.

Appa landed moments later on a small island. It was grassy and cool, and there stood an abandoned house near the beach.

"Wow-good spot, Aang." Katara complimented, Aang smiled,

"Well we should get unpacking- Katara, you and Zuko go to that hut and see if there's anything in it-or even if we can sleep in it- me and Sokka will unpack the stuff." Zuko nodded, while Katara tried to protest,

"Come on." Zuko said, grabbing Katara's arm softly-she felt the shiver through her body again.

"You know- you have a pretty strong grip there." Katara said, not meaning to either compliment or flirt with him. Zuko let go of her arm,

"Uh-thanks…" he said. Katara blushed noticing how that may have come out.

"I didn't mean it like-I'll just shut up…" Katara said embarrassed.

Zuko smiled, "I know what you mean-and I agree- I am pretty strong- where else does sixteen years of training get you?"

Katara shook her head and began noticing how muscular he really was. His arms were tight; behind his shirt she could see the outline of his tight abs. The two teenagers went into the abandoned hut, Zuko leading the way. They were erupted by sudden darkness, as the door closed behind them, "Zuko?" Katara called out, frightened. She felt something touch her back, she jumped.

"Don't worry- it's me." Zuko said, suddenly a light flickered right beside Katara, and she saw Zuko holding a flame in his hand. Katara followed Zuko down around the small hut; there was one bed, a small washroom, a bookcase with only four books in it, many candles around the room, and a small rug in the middle of the room.

"I don't think we could be able to stay here- too small-let's go tell the others." Katara said, heading back for the door, Zuko agreed and followed her. Katara grabbed the handle to open the door but it wouldn't budge, she banged her shoulder into it while pushing but it wouldn't open.

"It's stuck!" Katara said outraged.

"I'm sure it's just too much for your petite body to endure." Zuko said moving Katara out of the way and grabbing the doorknob and trying the bang the door open-it didn't move an inch.

"Really? My petite figure? What's your excuse?" Katara teased. Zuko glared at her, and then began banging his shoulder against the door over and over.

"Stop it before you hurt yourself." Katara said cautiously. Zuko hit the door one practically nasty and hard time, causing him to fly back groaning in pain. The flame from his hand went out and they were in darkness again.

"Zuko?" Katara said walking around cautiously.

"One second." Zuko said, close to Katara. Zuko raised his hand and made a flap movement, and suddenly the room was light by all the candles in the room. Katara noticed that Zuko was grabbing his shoulder with his left hand.

"I told you not to do it so hard." Katara said, even though she looked at him regretfully. Zuko gave a small groan as he tried to move his arm. Katara gave in.

"Here, you big baby." Katara said playfully, grabbing Zuko's other arm and guiding him towards the bed. Zuko sat down, rubbing his shoulder.

"I can try healing it, if you want." Katara suggested. Zuko nodded,

"That may be good." Zuko replied.

"I-um-need you to-take off your shirt." Katara said bashfully. Zuko tried to hide his smirk,

"I kinda need help." he said directing his eyes to his shoulder. Katara nodded and walked over to him. She lifted his shirt up slowly, trying not to cause him any pain. He put one arm through his shirt and she slid the shirt over his injured arm.

"So, how are you going to do this? Waterbending? Do you have the magic touch?" Zuko teased. Katara rolled her eyes; "I just need some water." she looked around the room, suddenly spotting a bowl of clear clean water near the bathroom door. Katara went over and got it, then came back to Zuko. She kneeled with one knee on the bed, leaning into Zuko. She lifted the water out of the bowl and placed it on his wound, it swirled around and it began to heal.

Zuko gave a groan of pleasure, "Wow-it's really cold." he said with a small chuckle. Katara ignored him; she wasn't trying to forgive him for what his people did-and what he did personally to her.

"Come on, Katara, lighten up. I'm not the person I was a few weeks ago." Zuko said looking into her ocean blue eyes.

"Does this feel better?" Katara said ignoring his last statement.

"Yes." Zuko said.

"Okay-well that's all I can do." Katara said lifting the water from Zuko's shoulder and dumping it into the bowl. Katara then walked away from him as Zuko just sat there, shirtless on the bed.

"It's getting late- I don't think Aang and Sokka are coming." Zuko said standing up and walking towards her. Katara crossed her arms,

"I'm staying up-you can go to sleep if you want." Katara said sounding worried that she'd be stuck in this shack with Zuko forever. Zuko put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm not sleeping if you're not." he said going over to the bookshelf and looking at the four books. Katara couldn't help yawning every couple of minutes. Zuko sat on the bed, tired looking, holding open a book Katara knew he wasn't reading.

"I'll just sit down." Katara said going to the edge of the bed and yawning again. Zuko closed the book and closed his eyes.

"I'll just rest my eyes." he said, also yawning.

Soon Katara heard Zuko's snores. She could barely keep her eyes open. She scooted over to the front of the bed, and laid down on the pillow, back turned to Zuko; and soon she too was deep asleep.

**A/n:** Love it? Hate it? Think its rubbish? Want to kill me for writing this? Think you're going to cry because it's that good? It's fine-but you've read better? It sucks but I'm going to keep reading? It's great update soon? Whatever you feel please review, I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Stuck with you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar.

**A/n:** This is my first Zutara fanfic, hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Two- Stuck with you. **

Zuko woke up first, his arms around Katara's waist. Zuko's eyes widened as he tried to pull his arms from around her waist, but when he did Katara just mumbled something sleepingly and rolled over, facing Zuko's tight abs. Zuko tried sliding his arms out from under her again, without trying to wake her-but it was impossible. Then he realized he kind of liked the feeling of a girl in his arms, especially one so beautiful and gentle.

Katara buried her face in Zuko's chest, bringing one arm around his torso. She was deep asleep, dreaming about her home in the South Pole; Her gran gran cooking her and Sokka breakfast, everything peaceful and just perfect.

"Um-Katara." Zuko whispered, lightly shaking Katara's shoulder. Katara mumbled and her eyes flickered open, "Zuko?" Katara asked sleepingly, "Why are you in the South Pole?" Zuko raised his eyebrow, "Katara-you were dreaming." Zuko said, sliding his arm from up under Katara. It took a second for her to realize where she was and who she was with- and when she did, she jumped up.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry." Katara said, blushing, realizing she had wrapped her arms around him.

"Its fine, Katara." Zuko said sitting up too. Katara brushed her hair away from her face, she was so embarrassed. But then she realized, his arms were around her too?

"Were you-Were you...Holding me?" Katara asked, not looking at him, cheeks rising in color. Zuko's pale face, reddened.

"No-I didn't mean to-sorry-I was sleeping and I woke up like that." Zuko explained.

"Oh-right, of course." Katara said, having mixed feelings about being here with him right now. Zuko stood up from the bed, and went to the door again, trying to open it. He stood back a couple of feet, made a pushing movement with him hands, and out, burst a wave of fire; it hit the door with a _thud_ but did nothing else.

"Why aren't Sokka and Aang looking for us? It's been hours since we left." Katara complained.

"Maybe they can't get in- we can't get out." Zuko suggested.

"Yeah, but we would have heard them trying to come in." Katara said, laying back on the soft pillow and closing her eyes.

"Yeah-I think you're right- maybe… something happened to them." Zuko said more to himself. Katara popped up,

"Don't say that- maybe they feel asleep before they expected us to come back-and they're out looking for us right now." Katara said trying to sound hopeful. Zuko nodded, just so he wouldn't have to argue. Katara tied her hair in a pony tail and laid back on the pillow, while she watched Zuko stretch, his muscles flexing- his abs tighten, Katara had to pick up the book Zuko was ready last night to hide her blushing.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked concerned. Katara looked up from the book.

"Yeah-fantastic." She answered, not meaning to sound so sarcastic. Zuko went over to the bed and sat down facing Katara, while she pretended to read: _Fire and Water._

"Okay, Katara, I get it- you don't like me and you never will." Zuko said; moving to his side of the bed. "But since we're stuck in here- we should try and get along." Katara turned to him, closing the book at putting it in her lap,

"Fine." she said stubbornly. Katara got up and went into the washroom. Inside were a toilet, a sink, a bath, and towels. "It's like someone was just living here." Katara called out to Zuko. For an abandoned house there was barley any dust, or cobwebs, or anything that would make the house uncomfortable-well, except the one bed.

In the other room, Zuko looked around, and saw a door that blended in with the tan wallpaper; he opened it expecting it to be a way out-but instead he found a closet, with about ten empty hangers.

"I just realized something." Zuko called, "What about food-and clothing and stuff-we're going to starve." Katara popped her head out of the bathroom. Katara groaned, this had to be one of the worst fixes she's ever been in-and she had gotten into a lot.

As the day went on-it got hotter and hotter. The two barley even wanted to walk around. Katara laid flat on the bed, fanning herself with a book, and Zuko laid on the rug, shirtless, with his eyes closed.

"This must be worst for you since you're well-fiery and stuff." Katara said trying to start a conversation to get her mind of f the heat.

"Yesterday it was cool-now it's flipping hot, I feel like I'm a home again." Zuko joked.

"Is that a good thing?" Katara asked trying to cool off, she had already taken off her over shirt-she was left in a white half tank and matching long skirt she used for waterbending.

"No." Zuko said, brushing his hair of his sweaty face. The candles had gone out awhile ago-but it didn't matter since it was light outside. Katara stood up and stumbled in the bathroom, she grabbed some water she saw suddenly and splashed her face with it. It was cool and refreshing; she used waterbending to lift the water and carry it over to were Zuko laid, with a flick of her wrist, she dumped it on Zuko, causing him to jump up in surprise.

"What the-? How did you get water?" Zuko said standing, spitting water out of his mouth.

"I dunno-it was in the sink- I didn't see it there before though, but who cares- I thought you looked hot." Katara said, not realizing what the ending may have sounded like. Zuko looked at her, with a slight grin on his face.

"You think I'm hot?" Zuko asked sitting on the bed, smirking. Katara turned to him,

"What? No-of course not-I didn't mean it like that!" Katara argued.

"So you think I'm ugly?" Zuko said nonemotionally. Katara stared at him, she actually found him quite attractive, but she couldn't say that.

"No you're not ugly- I just didn't mean you're hot as in-your hot- I meant the heat…and stuff. I mean yeah, okay you're a good-looking guy and all-I mean there's nothing wrong with how you look-I just didn't mean to say that-exact thing." Katara babbled. Zuko smirked,

"I'm just playing." he said, and Katara took a deep breath, Zuko stood up and walked over to her, "And between you and me-I don't think your ugly either." without another word, he went into the washroom to find some more water, while Katara just stood there dumb-stricken.

A few minutes later, Zuko came out soaked in water.

"What happened to you?" Katara asked, giggling.

"The stupid faucet sprayed me." Zuko said, drying himself with one of the towels. "Can you help? My shoulder still kind of hurts." Katara looked at him wide-eyed,

"Uh- You can't do it?" Katara asked, gulping, as he looked at Zuko muscular, and now wet-body.

"Please Katara-unless you're uncomfortable or something around shirtless guys or something." Zuko teased, even though he knew it was true.

"I am not! I'm just saying that it's stupid you need help with every little thing." Katara said, grabbing the towel-rather forcibly- from Zuko.

"Thanks, Katara." Zuko said smiling. Katara held the towel, and began drying off Zuko's muscular back. Katara all off a sudden started day dreaming that her and him making out on the bed; she quickly shook it out of her mind. But it came back, as she dried the water off of him; she pictured him and her wrapped around each other, kissing each other senseless.

Zuko liked the feeling of Katara touching him. He felt calm and serine, Zuko looked down at his feet. What was he thinking? She could never like a beast like him. What his father did to her…what he did to her, but still he wanted Katara badly at this moment.

Even after she wiped off all the water from him, she continued to rub the towel along his back, softly.

"Zuko-I'm done." Katara said softly, she walked around him to his front.

"Thanks." Zuko whispered. "Um-can you do this side too…?" Katara's stared into his beautiful golden eyes,

"Okay." she said softly. She look down at her feet, but began rubbing Zuko with the towel, Zuko looked down at her, her ocean blue eyes full of confusion. Katara continued wiping off the water-feeling dazed.

"It's really hot in here." she said gently to herself. Zuko gave her a small smile.

"That's because-you know." Zuko said, shyly. Katara nodded, handing him the towel,

"Um, I'm going to try-and take a bath-I'm all sweaty and-that was too much information there…" Katara said, mentally kicking herself. Katara went into the bathroom, since there was no lock on the door, she just simply closed it. Katara turned to knob, and cool clean water flowed out. Katara undressed and dipped into the cool water, it was refreshing and delightful.

Zuko stood near door trying to make some type of progress into getting it open. Zuko walked around to room, the closet door squeaked open as he walked by. Going by to close it, he noticed that there was something it. He opened the door quickly, and found that all ten hangers now-somehow- had clothes on it. Zuko looked around to see if there was anyone who could've put them there. There was no one.

Zuko looked through the clothes. There were three blue dresses, with different designs, and one nightgown, there was a pair of shirts, red and black outfit that he recognized- it was a fire nation training suit.

Suddenly, Zuko heard a muffled scream coming from the bathroom.

"Katara?!" Zuko called running to the bathroom, knocking hard on the door, "Katara are you alright. Then the door opened and out ran Katara in nothing but a towel. She bumped into Zuko causing him to fall flat on the floor, Katara on top of him.

"Katara what's wrong?"Zuko groaned.

"The water-something long and slimy grabbed my foot-in the water." Katara said, frightened. Zuko groaned in pain,

"You're kneeing on my crotch, Katara." he groaned. Katara grasped and stumbled off of him.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to." Katara said, closing her towel around her more. Zuko shrugged it off, and went into the bathroom. He looked around the tube, nothing was it it-but the water had turned green-which couldn't be good. Katara was still on the ground, when he came back.

"Come on-it's fine." Zuko said comforting, kneeling beside Katara and helping her up.

"Thanks." Katara said. When Katara was up, Zuko was holding her around the waist with one and her and in the other, their faces were barley three inches apart, and their bodies were pressed against each other. Katara blushed, slightly. Zuko's eyes flicked to Katara's lips.

"I-I should get dressed." Katara whispered slightly, staring at Zuko. She laid her hand on her chest-thinking about pushing away from him-but…she didn't want to. Zuko leaned into, Katara did nothing. He gently touched his lips on her, and that's when Katara reacted-not doing what her mind told her-but what her heart did, and she slowly kissed him back-wrapping her arms around his neck; letting her towel drop.

**A/n:** Love it? Hate it? Think its rubbish? Want to kill me for writing this? Think you're going to cry because it's that good? It's fine-but you've read better? It sucks but I'm going to keep reading? It's great update soon? Whatever you feel please review, I'll update as soon as I can. Also tell me if you think Zuko or Katara is too much out of character. Or if they're developing too face. thanks!


	3. Here in your arms

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar.

**A/n:** This is my first Zutara fanfic, hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter One: Here In your arms **

The morning light shined though the cracks in the hut. Katara laid beside Zuko, with one arm around his torso and the other flat on his chest. Zuko's arm was around her waist-while his other was resting behind his head.

_Katara and Zuko continued to kiss. Zuko wrapped his arms around her naked body, and kissed her aggressively. Katara couldn't control herself as she kissed him hungrily. The two backed up into the bed, Zuko hovering over her, still not breaking the kiss. _

Zuko eyes flickered awake; Katara waking up in his arm was the greatest thing he could ask for. Zuko stroked her cheek with his finger-and remembered last night.

"_Zuko." Katara whispered between kisses. "I-I can't" Zuko started kissing her neck, and shoulder blade, but when she spoke he moved up and looked at her. _

"_I'm sorry, Katara-I didn't mean too-I'm sorry." Zuko apologized getting up off her. Katara grabbed her towel and put it around her. _

"_It's not you- it's just-this is going too fast. A few days ago I couldn't stand you. And now I think-I may…like you…a lot. But I don't want to do anything I might regret." Katara explained. Zuko nodded, _

"_I understand." _

Katara moved sleepingly so on leg was over Zuko. Zuko grinned, and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"Good morning." he whispered. Katara smiled and opened her eyes, looking into Zuko's eyes.

"Good morning to you too." Katara greeted softly, giving him a kiss.

_Katara looked down slightly embarrassed. _

"_What do you really want from me, Zuko?" Katara asked sitting down on the bed. _

"_What do you mean?" Zuko asked sitting next to her. _

"_I mean- Do you want-me-or do you actually like me, like that." Katara asked looking down at her lap. _

"_Katara-I've never met any girl like you. You're beautiful, and smart, and kind, and confident. I don't care how long it takes; I need you in my life." Zuko said sincerely. Katara smiled. _

"_You don't know what it means to have you say that." Katara said with a small giggle. _

Katara got up, and stretched, her nightgown flowing.

"You look really beautiful, Katara." Zuko said, getting out of bed too. He went behind Katara and wrapped his arms around her. Katara giggled, as Zuko kissed her neck.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Katara said.

The two had dropped all hope of Aang and Sokka coming awhile ago, but somehow weren't as sad as you'd think. They had clothing, and every few hours one of them would find a tray of food near the door. They gave up trying to figure out where all this stuff came from, and just enjoyed the time they had with each other.

Two days passed, and things started to get weirder. The food would only come once in the evening, and the extra clothes started disappearing. Katara sat in bed ready, while Zuko took a bath.

Suddenly there was a knock. Katara sat up slowly.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Katara got up and went towards the door, calling, "Zuko, come quickly!" she heard the water draining from the tub and moments later, his bottom half wrapped in a towel.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Katara pointed at the door.

"There's someone here."

**A/n:** Yes, I know this is a very short chapter, but it gets the job done. I hope you like it so far. I promise to update soon.


	4. True love doe not go forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar.

**A/n:** This is my first Zutara fanfic, hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter four: true love does not go forgotten **

Zuko went towards the door, making sure Katara was behind him, in case there was someone bad behind the door. Zuko grabbed the knob, and unlike the last time-it opened. Katara smiled,

"Great we can leave now!" She exclaimed.

"Not quite." said a high squeaky voice. Zuko and Katara looked down. By the door was a small green creature about the height of momo, and two times in width, holding two small packages.

"What do you mean?" asked Katara going more towards the door and the creature.

"You see-if you live…you'll forget." the little green man said. Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Who are you?" asked Zuko, not getting a good feeling about this weird creature.

"Oh so sorry." the creature moved into the house and sat on the bed, "I am Ritter-the owner of this…house." he said, "Over fifty years ago my father build this house for me and the rest of the family- but then we had to move and it still stood her. A few years after, two lovers came here to hide from their families. The boy's family was from the fire nation-and the girl was from a water tribe. They wouldn't be together because of the war-so they ran away together, and found refuge in this house.

After some time they were found-and murdered for betraying their nation. So I set an enchantment for every lover who enters. It's to keep everyone out-and everyone in. It's so they could live peacefully, and not have to deal with the fact they couldn't be together. I serve the people who come- with fresh food, clothes, other needs. I just want to do my part in making the world full of a bit more love-what with this war going on." Katara smiled,

"So? Why can't we leave?" asked Zuko, "You said we'd forget something." the green man looked at them sadly.

"I made the enchantment so that the two could live together forever. But if they left-they would not remember the time they spend together-so in case they HAD to leave-it would be less hard." Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Why don't you just lift the enchantments-let us out-then put them back on?" Katara asked.

"It doesn't work like that- I am terribly sorry-I knew there were a few holes in the plan." Ritter put his head down in shame. Zuko looked at Katara.

"Was that you in my bath?" Katara asked, remembering the green slimy thing a few days ago. Ritter blushed,

"I am sorry, madam, I come in and out through the drains to give you what you need-and this boy almost discovered me, when I was in the closet, and I didn't know you were in there. I didn't think you noticed me until I grabbed your foot-I thought it was the drain, I am sorry." Katara gave him a smiled, that meant 'it's fine.' and looked at Zuko, who had been staring at her the whole time. She then realized, what was happening. They could both leave and not remember anything, about them confessing their feeling; or they could stay and be together, but locked here all day.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Ritter said and headed towards the bathroom. Katara turned to Zuko, with said eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I want to be with you, Zuko, but we can't be selfish- Aang and Sokka need us." she said. Zuko nodded,

"I love you, Katara." he said softly, grabbing her hand gently.

"I love you too, Zuko." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"So I guess if we leave this hut…I'll forget you love me- and you'll forget I love you-and everything will be different." he said. Katara nodded.

"We'll forget everything that happened-and everything that…didn't." Katara said. Zuko nodded.

The little man walked in.

"Put these in your pockets." he said handing both of them one of the packages. "It's been a pleasure serving you."

He led them towards the door. Katara turned to Zuko and gave him one last kiss. " I love you." he whispered, "I love you too." Katara whispered back.

Ritter opened the door, that led to a completely black scenery, "Just step through." he said. The two obeyed and before they knew it-there memory was being erased, their actions forgotten, their love unknown. And then they stood, quite still-outside the hut- as if nothing had happened.

Katara started walking away from the hut, and Zuko followed behind. Appa was staring at them, his saddle off, stretching his legs.

"So- the hut- can we go in it?" Aang asked, while Sokka was already asleep.

"No- it's kind of small- it'd be more comfortable if we stay out here." Katara answered walking over to the other side of Appa, were her sleeping bag was. She climbed into it, and closed her eyes.

Zuko climbed into his sleeping bag, trying to find a comfortable position; then he realized something was poking him in the ribs. He looked into his pocket and found a package, about the side of a tea cup. He opened the package, and a piece of paper fell out, written on it was:

_Love is more powerful than a simple memory charm._

_And if it's true Love- It'll find a way. _

Zuko raised his eyebrow and looked towards Katara- she was sound asleep. He liked Katara…a lot-but she barley could stand him. But he did not understand the words before him- memory charm? He opened the package all the way and there was another, card like piece of paper, with a painting of a house on it- or a cottage- or a hut. Zuko got confused, but decided it could wait until the morning-so he laid back down, and went to sleep.

Katara woke up before the others, she got up and stretched. She looked in her bag to find her clothes; while she was changing she felt something in her pocket. It was a small package. She opened it. Inside was a piece of paper with six words on it:

_True love does not go forgot. _

She looked at it for a second, also in the package, was a small picture of a hut. It looked familiar to her…

A few hours later, neither Zuko nor Katara could find either of the packages or what was inside them. So they told no one, in case they were let off as crazy. It was odd, yet inspirational-in a way. Katara began to be 

more open with Zuko-rather than bunching up her feelings, but she still knew there was no way they could be together; Zuko thought the same thing. And even though there love remained, the truth had gone forgotten…but weither it was meant to be or not-if it's true love-it'll find away.

**A/n:** Love it? Hate it? Think its rubbish? Want to kill me for writing this? Think you're going to cry because it's that good? It's fine-but you've read better? It sucks but I'm going to keep reading? It's great update soon? Whatever you feel please review. Yes this is the ending to this very short story- I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
